The Craziest Week
by peyton-powerful
Summary: What would happen if Maka was kidnapped and taken away, who would notice first? and how will they all feel when shes gone? Where's Stein? Soul x Maka or Kid x Maka still deciding
1. Chapter 1

**The Craziest Week**

**By: peyton-powerful**

**Pairing: Maka x Soul or Maka x Kid (Still choosing one xD)**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! (I CAN DREAM ... X3)**

It was a regular morning in Death City while Maka and Soul were getting ready for school. As usual Maka's the one that's up first and starts on breakfast. Minutes later Soul comes to the kitchen still dressed for bed. Maka noticed that Soul's hair was messed up and he was still in his pajamas "Soul why are you still in you pajamas!" School starts in 10 minutes!" Maka exclaimed while she ate breakfast. While Blair was in Soul's room waiting for him so she could try to convince him to stay home with her.

"Fine, fine I'm not like you miss perfect" Soul responded Soul had started to walk back to his bedroom. Maka had just finished eating breakfast. "Soul I'm heading to school now!" Maka screamed as she read the clock on the wall. "Whatever I'll just meet you there Maka" Soul screamed back. Maka had just left her house when she was fixing up her clothes. Then she felt a hand cover her mouth as she was stolen away. Maka was struggling to get free but there was no use she was to tight in the kidnappers grip. Maka had started to kick with what strength she had left but she was defenseless and was taken away.

Soul was just finished getting ready and ate breakfast when he was just leaving for school. When Soul got to school he caught up with Death the Kid, Patti, Liz, Black*Star and Tsubaki. They were all talking for a while when Tsubaki noticed that Maka wasn't with Soul today. Tsubaki then asked "Soul where is Maka today?"

"I thought she was already here, she left early without me today so I don't know what happened to her. "Soul replied looking confused.

"Obviously she must have been kidnapped by someone." Kidd said with a saddened face. "Maybe we should go ask my father he would have to know if she even came to school today." They all nodded in agreement then went to see Lord Death.

"No I haven't recalled seeing her today maybe something happened to her, now that im noticing Stein's not here either." Lord Death said with a frown. It was easy to tell that the ones that were to most worried were Soul and Kid, the whole gang was not going to stop looking for her and Stein.

"Where am I?" Maka said to herself as she looked around to see where she was. Maka found herself in a somewhat a bed that tied her down except for her hands and legs with handcuffs on and her feet tied together. She was defenceless like that all tied up she had no way to escape. In the distance she could see Stein talking to Giriko her eyes widened when she saw them talking they both looked over to her and say "Now looks who's awake" Giriko says with a evil smirk. They both walk over to her making Maka more nervous. "Maka you know you look so defenceless right now it makes me want to dissect you" Stein said while petting her hair. "Why am I here?!" Maka questioned

"Maka you're not like everyone else, you're a weapon and a mister that's pretty rare." Stein said as Maka was in shock she never knew she was also a weapon, I guess that would explain when she was battling the kishin that she was below him when she awoke. She never knew that she could summon a weapon inside her.

"We want you to join us on our dark side to take over Death City its nothing hard for you to do." Giriko said while stroking Maka's hair "Choose the wrong answer and you get electrocuted, So what will it be, Maka?"

She knew that this wasn't going to end well.

**Woo Hoo First Chapter done IDK how long this is going to be so hopefully it is long.. Anyways This is my first fanfic I'm trying to make it better somehow, How did I think of this you may ask well : I had a dream that I was like a superhero with cool ability's and when I went to school all my classmates were captured so I did surrender because they threatened to kill my friend and so they were getting me to try to join their side and I said "nope" every time I would refuse I got electrocuted and then they held up a gun to my friend head and I couldn't refuse so I gave up and I was transformed into a evil person and that's when I woke up xD lol my story is revised to fit the characters and the scene and stuff.:D The next chapter will probably be upp tomorrow or sometime late today I Guess that would be it haha I hope you all like it! Any ideas for the next chapter um or even later chapters. Note: First Fanfic that I wrote so, Ill try to make it longer. Chapter Uploaded Tuesday July 16 2013**

**~Peyton~ :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Craziest Week**

**By: peyton-powerful**

**Pairing: Maka x Kid **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! (I CAN DREAM ... X3)**

**Haha Zerolife117, Cure Noble0, 88EvilnBored88 I think it will be a Kid x Maka :D BACK TO THE STORY!**

"So what is you answer?" Giriko said with a evil smirk

"Never will I join you." Maka bluntly said

"Wrong answer." Stein smiled as Maka was being shot full of electricity "Maybe we should get some of her friends too then she cannot resist." Maka's eyes widened at what they have been saying but she would not give in to them she would never turn to their side

"Maka!" "Maka where are you!" all her friends were yelling for her, they decided to look for her by asking some of the teachers, though there was no luck finding her none of the teachers knew where she was. They were all worried, after their search of asking the teachers they were told to go back to class and worry about her later.

**During Class…**

"How dare they say to worry about my Maka later! She's obviously been kidnapped… Now I need to think about who would take her!" Kid thought during class

"Kid sure looks worried about the Maka situation." Liz whispered to Patti as she was obviously not paying any attention to the lesson and painting her nails. "Hey sis, do you think Kid likes Maka?" was Patti's response while she was drawing a giraffe. "Well he sure does its not hard to tell that he's thinking about Maka" Liz answered as she looked up at her meister who was thinking and not noticing.

"Hmm I wonder if Maka is okay," Tsubaki said in a low voice thinking of her friend.

"Maka has to be ok even though she is not as a big star like me she has to be ok right now" Black*Star said right back to Tsubaki to reassure her.

"Hmm what a boring day without Maka" Soul said with no expression "but I do hope she is ok, im really worried for her she is my mister I have to care for her , I love her but I think she loves Kid more than she likes me and I guess it will have to stay like that, it is her choice." Soul thought as seeing there was no one beside him anymore "Uhh I hate being in love its totally not Cool"

**After Class**

They all regrouped again and had planned a meeting at Soul's house after school but first they all needed to go home to rest and think for a while.

Soul had started walking back to his house when a shadow figure had ran by him and he wasn't letting his guard down. "Where are you come out and show yourself you coward!" Soul shouted still walking looking around in the darkness to try to find someone. Soul was then knocked out and dragged away…

Soul finally awoke to find his hands tied together and leg ties together in a cage type cell where he couldn't turn into a weapon mouth covered up so he and on a table-bed tied down was Maka.

"Soul!" she said as she looked sad and then pointed to where Giriko was standing.

"Well, well, well isn't it cute that Maka's weapon is here too, now you get to see your partner turn on you all to be apart of our team" said Giriko as Stein came out of the shadows. Soul was surprised to see that Stein turned on all of Death City, and more important the DWMA. "You see Soul that every time Maka refuses to do stuff for us she is electrocuted, here we will show you" Stein said as a evil smile came across his face. Stein pressed the electrocute button, Maka was filled with shock lightning and of course pain Maka started to shred a tear as Soul was yelling her name muffled because of the cloth in his mouth.

"Just co-operate with us Soul." Giriko said

"Its not too late to dissect you Soul." Stein said to Soul as he looked at him. Soul became scared of Stein, after a while Giriko and Stein leave.

Tsubaki and Black*Star was then kidnapped while she was napping and while he was doing one hand push-ups was taken to where Soul and Maka were and ended up just like Soul, tied up unable to turn to weapon but was her hands were tied to the ceiling of her cage to look like she was hanging there. While Black*Star was tied up and was put far from Tsubaki to prevent Tsubaki to turn to a weapon.

"See Maka you friends are easily getting captured by us and the looks kind of cute" Giriko said walking over to her in a stalkers voice "But you are more rare than her I think I like you better" as Giriko was stoking her stomach but I think Stein will dissect you he will eventually " Giriko smiled evilly

It was time for the meeting and Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki didn't show up so Kid assumed that they were taken also. Then Kid decided on seeing Azusa she could have a connection to one of them and find out where they are.

"Azusa, can you tell me where Maka is?" Kid said in a worried tone

"Yes but by the look of it it looks like she is in a dark room with Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star it kind of looks like the room where Mosquito, Giriko and Arachne were battling the DWMA" Azusa said while looking at Kid and his two weapons.

"Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Blsck*Star were kidnapped, and were taken there." Kid said as if he were in a rush. "Wait is Stein there too ! He's talking Giriko , they have must joined forces but what I can't understand is why." Azusa said looking surprised.

"Well I better go save them." Said Kid

"Wait Kid you can't go alone it's too dangerous!"

"We beat the kishin if we did that we can all resonate souls to defeat them."

With that said Kid stormed off to find his friends

Kid went silenty into the building passing the guards and passed Stein and Giriko. Finally after a few stairs, and turns he found where all of his friends were being held hostage. He was checking around for cameras when Giriko and Stein came out of the shadows and Liz and Patti turned into twin pistols. Everyone was watching so they wouldn't miss what would happen.

"Kid you could fight us , or we could kill Maka." It would be the easiest thing to do." Giriko smiled as Kid turned and surrendered to them, moments later Liz and Patty turned into human form and ended up like the rest, imprisoned.

"Now it looks like we have all of her friends here now what should we do Stein?

Stein smiled evilly.

**Woo another chapter finished thanks for dem reviews is it me or was Giriko somewhat a pedo to Tsubaki? Well I guess that's what goes through my mind when you write this 3 in the morning! :3 I have decided that this would be a Maka x Kid story! I do like both parings but after reading the reviews you guys really wanted to be Maka x Kid story! Chapter posted: Wednesday July 17****th**** 2013! Expect for Chapter 3 late today or tomorrow 12:30 – 1:00 yup I can promise that xD ;3**

**~Peyton~ **


	3. Problem's Uploading

The Craziest Week

by: peytonpowerful

I DOUNUT own Soul Eater

(Lawl Dounut) Im hungry...

The chapter is finally here! I know i know im so late Posting but im busy so :3 cant blame me well i guess you could but don't

"Maka where's my Maka!" Spirit said in a sobbing voice

"Calm Down if we don't know where Stein is then he has to be with them he can save them all" Lord Death said

"But my Maka is gone!" Spirit continued

"Let the heavens bring back my Maka to me"

"Of course she will be back she is a very powerful meister"

-Back to Maka-

"Why would you do this?!" Maka yelled

"Hmmph i think its pretty obvious your powerful and with you on our side we can probably take over Death City" Giriko responded

"Why the Hell would i ever join you?!"

(A/N was i allowed to write that?)

"All you guys will do is cause destruction"

"We may cause destruction but with our power we can create a whole new Death City, one that will better."

"With Lord Death still in control it will never be better than it already is"

Maka shouted

Kidd had loved that Maka was so strong, to even stand up to the best meister and bad guys even though something bad would happen to her.

"Yeah, why would she ever join up with you guys! Even though shes not As a big star i am shes still a pretty good fighter"

"Ohh look at her little friends trying to defend her,its no use though none of you can ever attack us, even if you did our army would just destroy you all."

Maka was then shot full of lightning again except that it was more pain then before

"You see children, every time we shock her it gets more and more painful with that its possible she could die, ... If she keeps refusing." Stein said evilly

Everyone was in shock about what Stein had just said.

"You have time to choose but I would choose the way of no pain and to be one of Death City's Rulers instead of her with pain that will come your way as no one can save you"

Suddenly Asuza rushed into the room

"Kid had rushed out to save them!" Asuza said as she ran into the room.

"Them? Who's them besides Maka" Lord Death responded.

"Theres Tsubaki, BlackStar, and Soul."

"What about Stein?"

"He's working with Giriko"

"You guys have to save them, their going to need your help"

"We are both weapons, we need a miester."

"Go find one, and tell SID and Naigus you all have to save the DWMA students."

"Right!"

"Come on Spirit lets go"

"Alright!"

And with that they left

Sorry for not updating its cause i was busy all summer now I shall write the next chapter this was a rushed update so please bear with me. Check back tomorrow for the next update ;)

~Peyton


End file.
